Project Combination Safeguard
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Being one of the best vampire hunters outside of Hellsing itself, Ravyn is hired to join it's two other top agents. From there, Ravyn's world as she knows it is turned on it's head when she discovers she has previous knowledge of Hellsing. Follow her as she tries to find out exactly what happened that night to cause Abraham's vampire to lose his playmate. Alucard/ OFC later on.
1. Chapter 1

Alright peeps, since my second F&amp;F fic is about done, I'd thought I'd post my other Hellsing fic. Unlike my other one, Ace In The Wings, this one's a lot better since I've worked on it for a few years - going on three, it's not complete yet, few more chapters - and I wanted to pay special attention to it, really liking the story idea I had come up with on the fly one day.

Yes, Ravyn here is the same one from the other one, but don't go writing her off just yet. I have paid special attention to her this go round and fleshed her out better than I did in AitW. She's still a shapeshifter, I just made her past, or her unknown past, better and more real. It doesn't show up immediately, but there are hints throughout the fic that something's up with her memory.

For those of you Pip fans, yes I adored the man too, but he's not here physically, as this takes place some time later after the battle of London **SPOILER ALERT, SKIP THE NEXT FEW WORDS IF YOU WANT!** _(and he ends up dead, thus bringing Seras into her full potential as a draculina), _yet he is present in spirit. You'll see what I mean when our girl meets him.

Ravyn has two themes for this fic. The first is Battle Born by Five Finger Death Punch as it kind of fits her. The second song appears towards the end, when she finally fully regains her memory as some of the lyrics do fit her and it's part of what gave me the idea for the fic once I heard it on the radio.

* * *

Project Combination Safeguard

Being one of the best vampire hunters outside of Hellsing itself, Ravyn is hired to join it's two other top agents. From there, Ravyn's world as she knows it is turned on it's head when she discovers she has previous knowledge of Hellsing. Follow her as she tries to bring back long forgotten memories and find out what exactly happened that night to cause Abraham's vampire to lose his playmate.

* * *

Chapter 1

Stopping my bike in the driveway, I gazed up at the mansion. It looked pretty good. Three floors above ground and no telling how many beneath. Off to the right side was a barracks and beyond that toward the rear was a target range. On the left side was a massive garage. I guessed it housed the military vehicles this organization used.

All in all, I got a very homey feel about it.

I was going to enjoy living here.

Putting the kickstand into place, I dismounted and headed down the walkway to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I see a couple men by the barracks stop talking and take in my attire. As usual, I wore all black; black tank top, black jeans, combat boots and my favorite black leather jacket. And as always, I was armed; guns on my belt strapped to my thighs and a crimson rapier strapped to my back. Those were my only visible weapons, I also had throwing knives hidden within my jacket. I didn't wear much jewelry, mainly a pair of ruby studs. A gold collar around my neck served a dual purpose, defensive against attack to my jugular and decorative. I also had four matching gold armbands that held all eight of my knives when I wasn't wearing my jacket.

Making it to the door, I raised a fist in black leather and knocked. A moment later it was opened by a male in his middle ages with a monocle, looking curious. She must have not told him I was coming.

"Good evening. Is Miss Hellsing around?"

"May I ask who's asking?"

"Ravyn Mitchells. She was supposed to be expecting me." I answered.

At the announcement, his face brightened. "Of course, follow me to her office." I followed him inside and up a set of stairs finally down a hall to a door. "A moment." He stepped inside the door. "Sir, a Miss Mitchells to see you."

I heard a woman's voice. "Thank you Walter, I've been expecting her. Send her in." He stepped to the side and gestured me inside. I stepped inside and like I usually do in new territory, took in a thousand details at once. Behind the large wooden desk sat a woman, a no nonsense pair of ice blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses where sizing me up. To the side of her desk stood a blond female in the khaki colors of the Hellsing uniform. Red eyes gleamed curiously at me, studying me. I studied her a moment, trying to figure out what she was. She might be a vampire, with the red eyes, but she didn't seem like the vampires I've taken on before. Next to the female was a taller male dressed in army colors, dark green combat pants, boots, lighter green tank top and a dark green army jacket. He was tanned with bright green eyes and short brown hair. _(See, he's here in spirit. Even though this guy is Hispanic in looks, I unconsciously made him look physically like Pip. No idea why, though I now I think I did it for his fans.)_

"You must be Ravyn."

"That I am sir." I replied. "Forgive me for not being dressed to impress. I was bred for battle and how I am is how you see me now."

"As I see. Do you know why I requested your presence here?"

"You requested me as I am one of the best solo fighters against the night outside of Hellsing itself." I answered with a smile.

"Good answer. As of now, you will be working for me, fighting alongside my men and my own vampires." She told me. I quirked an eyebrow at that, interested. She commanded vampires? A _human_ commanding _vampires_? That was just unheard of. humans and vampires have been like cats and dogs since the Dark Ages. Of course, I had heard of the Hellsings having a vampire at their disposal, (of course, if you're a vampire hunter like I am and you've been around the world a few times in as long as life as I have lived, you tend to hear things of the sort) but I had never believed it. Integra smiled and gestured to the female. "This is the youngest of the two. This is Seras Victoria. Her friend is Markus Vesduc, the captain of the men here." _(pronounced vest, without the t and duck, without the k. Don't ask why, the name just popped into my head one day. Names tend to do that.)_

"Hi." Seras smiled shyly and I spotted a hint of fang. Alright, so she was a vampire. Markus gave me a friendly two-finger salute in greeting.

"Hey. Great to work with you two." I looked at Integra. "What of the other?" If Seras was the younger of the two, I wanted to meet the other one. I suspected this elder one was the main one I had been hearing about. From what I had heard, he was powerful beyond compare and I wondered how old he was, if it was true, to have as much power as the rumors were saying. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and drawing Chaos, I spun, pointing at the wall. Deep chuckles resounded in the room as a form materialized through the wall. It was male and tall, that I knew. Black hair fell past shoulders wrapped in a crimson duster. A fendora of the same color perched on his head. Thuds met my ears as he stepped fully into the room, announcing he wore boots. His face was pale, the features that of an aristrocrat. Gleaming ruby eyes, brighter than Seras', looked down at me through orange tinted sunglasses. I smelled lead, leather, gunpowder, blood and wine. He was dangerous, intimidating with immense power, and a killer. Something to stay away from unless you had no fear for your life whatsoever. I on the other hand, enjoyed my life, as long as it's been, and quickly resolved to stay away from this creature. Spinning my gun on a finger, I replaced it in its holster, keeping my eyes on him.

He smiled at Integra, revealing razor sharp fangs. "She's quick."

"You wanted to meet the other one. Ravyn, meet Alucard. Alucard, this is Ravyn, she'll be working with us from now on."

The name sounded awfully familiar. Then it hit me. Bram Stoker's Dracula. I stared at the vampire, completely surprised. Was he that one? He turned that fanged smile on me as if knowing my thoughts. I immediately shut him out of my mind and heard him chuckle again, amused. Holy Shit. That explained so much and it proved the rumors I had been hearing completely true. This being before me was the original vampire.

Dracula.

Just the thought of his true name alone sent a bolt of fear down my spine.

He was the one, and only, vampire I would admit being afraid of. He was the first, and thus, the most powerful. There would be no way in hell I'd be able to stand up to him and emerge alive.

I proceeded to put up my strongest mind blocks. I did _not_ need that one in my head.

"I see you know me." He looked back at Integra. "I like her already."

"She will not become your pet." Integra warned. He just smiled at me. I flipped backwards, pulling both Chaos and Mayhem and aiming at him. At the mention of a being his pet, all fear was gone and I automatically prepared for a fight.

"I will not become anybody's playtoy, especially yours." I growled, voice low. I could feel myself gearing up for a fight and kept it controlled. There was no need to be initiating a fight on my first day on the job, especially with the king of vampires. Even though I knew there would be no way I would survive the fight, that didn't mean I wasn't going to give him one hell of a fight going down.

Integra smiled. "I like her too."

"Much like you when you were young. " The vampire commented. "Not an ounce of fear from her." Not that I'd let him know of anyway.

"Strong, spirited, spunky. She'll do. Now leave before she actually starts shooting you." Integra told him, probably knowing I'd do it if I was provoked enough. With a soft laugh, the vampire misted into shadows and vanished.

Warily glancing around for a moment, ready to go on guard once more if he happened to show up again, I holstered both guns. "I need to be wary around that one, don't I?"

"Very." Integra replied. "With a new female around, there's no telling what hijinks he'll get up to concerning you. I highly suggest you be on your guard at all times around him."

"Was planning on that anyway." I answered. No shit, boss.

"What kind of rounds are you using?" Markus asked, curious. He must have spotted the blue glow the chambers were putting off due to the custom rounds I used.

With a grin or pride, I pulled Chaos, ejected the magazine and popped out two of the glowing blue bullets, handing one to Markus and one to Integra. "My own design. Ultraviolet rounds. Just as good as silver if not better." _(points if you get the reference)_

"Ultraviolet rounds?" Walter asked. I had completely forgotten he was still in the room. Integra held up the one she held and he came over to look at it, taking it out of her hand and carefully examining it. The way he looked it over told me he knew firearms.

"It has the same effect as full sun to a vampire. Demolishes 'em on the spot." I was proud of my little pieces of hell. Seras looked at the one Markus held and shivered. "If you'd like, I can make more for the men. My private supplier probably won't mind transporting my supplies here."

"Will the men need special guns?" Integra asked.

I shook my head. "No. The casing is your standard bullet, the interior is just different."

She nodded. "As soon as you can then, arm my men with your bullets. Walter will assist you." The butler nodded. Him and Markus handed both bullets back and popping them back in the magazine, slammed it back in my gun and holstered it. "Now about sleeping arrangements. To help with diverting Alucard's attention from you, I will place you in the barracks in a room of your own as I have a feeling you won't share with the males there. Is that right?" The question was directed at both me and Markus.

"The guys will get friendly with her is she has anything to say about it." Markus smiled at me and I returned it. I liked him already. We were going to get along great.

"If they wanna get anything more than friendly, I'll set them straight in a hurry." I assured her. And I would too. If any of them tried anything unwanted, they were going to find one of my knives poking his family jewels. When it comes to the advances of men, I don't play around. I've been around far too long to be easily seduced by one and come to find out all he wanted was to tap this until he got tired of me and threw me aside for his next conquest.

She nodded. "Good to know. How did you get here?"

"Motorcycle, sir, and the work I do on her is my own." Damn straight. I was possessive over her. Besides my custom bullets, that dual wheeled demon was my pride and joy and I guarded her fiercely.

She nodded again. "Very well. Markus, you probably have a few rooms still available, let her pick her own and get settled in. Seras can take her around as they get acquainted. Both of you report here tomorrow evening for your first mission. You're dismissed."

I left with Markus and Seras behind me. "You rode here?" Markus asked.

I smiled. "Ducati Monster I call Thunder."

His jaw dropped. "A Ducati? Damn. That's one of the hottest bikes on the market."

"And one of those badass monsters is mine." I grin as we get outside and my bike is on display, according to a group of the men that were clustered around her, admiring her. "Marvel at her. Wonder at her. Touch her and I break your fingers." I called and several of the men jumped back as if bitten. Nervous chuckles were heard and I knew a few had done just that. I let it slide as they hadn't been warned. Now they were. I cranked her up and we listened to her roar. "Hear her roar like a confined beast, ready to be unleashed upon the world." I sighed. "Music to my ears." Cutting the engine I walked her over to the barracks, Markus and his men walking behind and goggling at my bike. I shook my head at Seras. "Men." She giggled and I grinned. "I'm gonna have some wicked fun with these guys. Watch." I told her, pitching my voice to reach even the furthest of my admirers. "And you can bet she sure is one sweet ride." Here a few of the men groaned, immediately caching the intended innuendo. I grinned at Seras as I continued and she giggled. "The rumble of her engine beneath you," More groans and another giggle. "Her sleek curves," The groans got louder. Seras was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. I could already tell me and her were going to have some serious fun. I had never been friends with a vampire, let alone worked with one, but I could tell Seras wasn't all that bad. Working alongside vampires was going to be a new experience for me since I've been hunting them for as long as I can remember.

At this point, Markus came up beside me. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Just now noticing that, are you?" I quipped, taking my pack of cigarettes out of my jacket and lighting one up.

"You are going to drive the guys totally loco. Letting them look and not touch while listening to your mouth. Just watching is highly entertaining." He commented.

"You're not affected?"

He snorted, lighting up a cigarette. "Please. It's going to take more than a beautiful woman and her sexy bike to turn me on." He jerked a thumb behind him at his men. "Unlike these bozos back here."

After choosing the room next to Markus', I dumped saddlebags and the three of us headed out. While Seras showed me around we talked, joked and laughed, our friendship already in place.

Afterward, the three of us settled down in the common room at the barracks and started a game of poker. Being the wary sort that I was, I sat with my back to the window so I could keep an eye on everything in the room.

"Want a beer?" Markus asked and I looked up to see him holding two open beer bottles.

"Fuck yes! You are fucking awesome man." Snatching one, I took a healthy drink. Laughing, he reached for an ashtray on a nearby table and dropped it between us.

"Now I know what to do if I ever make you mad, give you a beer." He grinned, dealing the cards.

I lit a cigarette. "I only have one vice really."

"Really?" He seemed surprised that one like me actually had a weakness.

"For as long as I can remember, I have a sweet tooth from hell. You make me mad and you'd better have something sweet and sugary on hand right quick."

"Anything in particular?" He drawled.

"Ice cream." I smiled. I had no idea why I was telling him this, it just came out of my mouth. Sweets was my only weakness and I was telling it to him when I didn't tell anybody, it was my own secret vice. I couldn't deny it, he was a good looking guy, well built for his late twenties and fit. Kindness and humor sparked in those green eyes. He wasn't like his men, who all seemed to ogle me like dogs. I know the guys for sure goggled at Seras and her expansive chest. I don't even want to know how she managed to button her top over that chest. _(I don't either XD lol)_ He was the only one who cared to actually converse with me and Seras. I guess that's what made him a worthwhile friend among the men.

Good looking. Who am I kidding? He was downright cute.

Is it wrong to like a guy this early in the game?

* * *

And there you have it, the official first chapter of Project Combination Safeguard. Hope you guys enjoy reading as I did creating it in the two plus ongoing years I have had been creating it.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews 1, Favs 2, Followers 3, Views 84

Thanks for Faving/Following:

FliscentFiretail, misty. rodgers. .5811, HollySutterlin, and Nexus1914

First Review! :glomps Shadowphoenix34:

* * *

Chapter 2

As usual, I woke with the sunset and after taking my shower, collected my laptop and headed outside. The air was cool and fresh and the grass was damp from rain. After positioning an end table I had brought outside, I settled my laptop and geared up my practice play list. It consisted mainly of music with a beat I could move to, which also happened to be a lot that I listened to. Taking my beginning position, I closed my eyes. Once the first track started, my body began to move, hands, legs and entire body moving in a pattern committed to memory. As the list trailed on, the beat got faster and as I warmed up, I moved quicker, getting into my rhythm. When it hit The Night by Disturbed, which was the halfway point, I drew Crimson Fury and kept moving, my body now moving in a completely new pattern, this one committed to memory as well.

As the last song ended, I swung Fury to the side and down, completing the pattern and opened my eyes to see Markus leaning against the building, a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Damn girl. A woman that knows how to kick ass. That's what I'm talking about. Why can't all women be like you?"

I smiled. "Maybe 'cause they're all cowards who shriek at the sight of a mouse?" I replied, taking my laptop back inside.

He chuckled, a warm sound that sent a delightful shiver down my spine. "Maybe. Come on. Ingetra's waiting on us." As the night was cool, I left my jacket behind and equipped my armbands, sliding knives into place. I followed him across the lawn to the manor and up to Integra's office. He knocked and after getting her word, we entered. After getting our briefing, we headed out with Seras and to my annoyance Alucard. Not wanting to be in the same vehicle with the ancient vampire, I took Thunder, easily gliding alongside the van, showing off her power to Markus, who was at the wheel. There w as something about that vampire that intimidated me beyond my normal limits. And although I'd never admit it aloud, I did not want to be in the same area alone with him. Deep within my heart I could feel the first tinges of fear, an emotion I had never felt since I could remember. I thought I had locked the weak emotion away but every time that vampire was near, I could feel it rising.

He was a stone cold killer, not caring of the life he took, as long as he could relish in the slaughter.

He was intimidating, dangerous, powerful and a killer. Those aspects coming from a vampire like that one, it scared me.

But I'd be damned if I let him know about it.

To my relief, Seras and Alucard headed for the vampire leaving me and Markus to tackle the ghouls. Drawing Chaos and Mayhem, I exchanged UV magazines for regular silver magazines and started firing.

"Markus," He glanced over at me.

"What's the matter?"

"Alucard, there's something about him that scares me. And I haven't been scared ever since I can remember." I admitted. Damn, I did it again. Is he this easy to talk to?

"Shit girl, he scares the crap out of all the men. The fact that he's a stone cold killer vampire is what does it. Is that why you took Thunder instead of riding?" I nodded. "I kind of figured something about him had gotten to you. Jus stay near me and he shouldn't bother you much. He mainly likes to terrify the men when they're alone, so they tend to stick together in groups. As long as you're with somebody, you should be alright."

I smiled, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, Markus."

Ghouls taken care of, he put a hand on my shoulder and my skin warmed at the contact. "No problem Rav. If you ever need to talk, don't be afraid to talk to me, alright?" I nodded again. "We're done here, let's head out to the van and wait on them. One thing you should know about him is that he likes to play with his prey before he kills them. It's the only amusement he gets besides bothering us. As long as the job gets done, Integra lets him do it."

We were sitting side by side in the open side door when motion made us look up. A male vampire was running out of the house. Jumping up, I drew a knife and threw it. Halting, he removed it from his shoulder and looked for it's thrower. The knife wasn't really meant to kill him, just catch his attention.

"Here, Jackass." I taunted. Dull red eyes shot to me where I stood a small distance from the van sideways with a hand extended to him in invitation. "Come get some." With a snarl, he launched himself at me, no longer wanting to escape but to kill. He was stronger and quicker, being an undead vampire, even an amateur one like him, but I had something he didn't, skill. He threw a punch and I caught it, suing his momentum like I had been taught to toss the vampire over my shoulder. As soon as he touched the ground he was at me again, this time with a foot. I caught it again and jerked, sending him crashing to the ground. When he tried to get up, he found Chaos aimed at his nose, a glowing UV round in the chamber.

"I got two words for you," I pulled the trigger and the round literally blew him away. "You suck."

Markus laughed. "Damn." He looked over my shoulder and I stiffened, knowing who was behind me. It was him.

"I see those guns are not just for show." The vampire drawled, baritone making me tense up further. "What did you use? That was nothing like I've seen before."

I smiled and turned. "Ultraviolet rounds, my own design." I leveled Chaos at him, chambering a UV round. "Wanna find out how good they are?" I was perhaps a bit too eager to see what one of my special rounds would do to a vampire of his caliber.

"You don't want to egg him Rav, trust me on this." I heard Markus murmur. "Not only is he a killer, but he can get psycho too." I heard the warning in his voice and heeded it, holstering Chaos.

"I highly doubt you can shoot me at that distance." He was practically wanting me to shoot at him.

Instead of reacting to the challenge, I turned and headed for Thunder. I may have looked before I leapt several times during a hunt in my life, but I knew better than to openly challenge the king of vampires. "Then pay attention when I hit the target range." I told him and headed for home. As intended, I arrived ahead of them and grabbing a box of regular bullets from my room, headed for the range. After switching silver bullets for the regular, I slammed both magazines home and started firing, the dummy jerking with each shot. After a minute, the jerking began to take on a beat of its own and I started to relax. Reloading both magazines, I kept firing until I was fully relaxed. Only then did I stop and look at the box. I made a face, it was half empty. Sighing, I removed regular and replaced the silver rounds in the magazine before slamming them home and holstering both guns. Picking up the box, I turned to head back to the barracks when I noticed Markus standing there.

"He really gets to you, doesn't he?" He fell into step beside me.

"How could you tell?" I tapped out a cigarette and he lit it before lighting his own.

"You came home ahead of us for one. The fact that you hit the range right after was another clue." He replied. "Don't let him get to you Rav. He mostly leaves us humans alone. If he figures out he can get to you, he'll keep doing it as it amuses him. Don't bend before him for the next few days and he'll leave you alone. Well, he will until it gets slow."

"What happens then?"

"Like you, he was bred for battle and a regression in reports usually means trouble for us. When that happens, he gets bored and restless and aims to amuse himself, usually by pranking the rest of us. The only one that's safe is Walter for unknown reasons. His pranks are more annoying that they are harmful. Last time this happened, he dismantled every gun and then buried each individual piece. Took us forever to find the pieces and rebuild each gun. Seras' Harkonnan especially, was a pain in the ass to find and put back together." He told me.

"He even put a skeleton in my coffin one time." Seras whined, coming up to us.

"Made Integra's office disappear." Markus smiled at that. He looked at me. "While all of us were sleeping, he removed her office door, its frame, and completely drywalled the spot. We couldn't even tell where her door had been."

"He always saves his worst ones for her." Seras commented.

"Its because she's his favorite target." He replied.

"Integra doesn't stop him?" I asked.

Seras shook her head. "She doesn't even try to. As long as his pranks don't turn harmful, she won't stop him. And he knows it. She knows his nature better than nay of us and knows prank is a way to amuse himself."

I stared at the both of them, as they threw back and forth different pranks the vampire had pulled. I was getting a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I, as the newest member, would become his favorite target. And I couldn't help but wonder, as I heard them, what would he do to me?

* * *

There's chapter two of Project Combination Safeguard.

Due to difficulties, like me not having access to my old computer, which has the just about complete fic, I will only upload but so far before I have to stop, not having been able to copy it from the old Dell. It has no USB port, so I end up having to copy the file to a floppy and then transferring it over to my USB using a library computer. Unlucky for me, these computers at the library have no floppy ports, being the neat flat screen deals. On top of that, I had to move and split the computer up. I only have the hard drive with me, the rest is in storage, where having no car, I can't get to it. Just please hang with me and I promise I will try as hard as I can to get that old computer back together and working again. Either that, or find some way to transfer the hard drive to a newer computer. Pray that placing it in a newer computer works, as it's going to be impossible to transfer like I had been doing since floppy disks are obsolete.


End file.
